pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Enar/archive 1
furst. You really should use the move function, but that's okay; no one does it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:36, 17 October 2008 (EDT) : xD ok [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 10:40, 17 October 2008 (EDT) Since I've seen you put my version of discordway into your sandbox, do you think I should put it up instead of the current one? ' SazzyPooh 05:28, 18 Oct 2008 ' :I'm testing it ; ) Looking if something can be changed. [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 05:29, 18 October 2008 (EDT) ::I see. Well in that case I'll go ahead and put it there as I've toyed around with it yesterday. ' SazzyPooh 05:30, 18 Oct 2008 ' :::Theoretically your build is better. Discordway don't need 3 Healers , Monsters barely manage to attack before they are killed. [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 05:36, 18 October 2008 (EDT) ::::No team really needs 3 healers and a prot anyway, so might as well take something that's more useful ^^ . Build is put up anyway, feel free to take a look and/or change and revote xP ' SazzyPooh 05:41, 18 Oct 2008 ' Why Have you removed your Discordway vote when I was about to move it to Great? >.< But its in Great anyway so it doesnt really matter. =P --87.106.188.238 18:54, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :Cuz Sazzy team build was better. 4 healers Gtfo. Period. [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 06:11, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::No cuz you are bad. Sazzy made some valid points about the build like dual wow, better minion wall, no need in Li Ming which made it better so I kept them, actually it was all of em apart from 1 extra healer (3 healers first of allnot 4, lrn2read) and thats the only point you are shitting about tbh, and why? You can and should afford and extra healbot considerring you cant have some of elite skills e.g. WoH and XW that make you healers slightly weaker so why not give the sorrow guy bit more healing power if you have skill slots for that and should have him in the team anyway? I know there is Malign+Gaze combo, but last time I played (long time ago) it was possibly one of the most shit combos for your hero to use, cuz, they could use it but Sazzy said they use it beter now therefore it is in the team now and that again leaves us with the question, wtf are you shitting about Enar? Go revote...now! --216.224.124.124 08:33, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::: I herd logging in is gud. Bah. I don't have to revote if i don't want. If you can't play Hm PvE with 2 healers then you bring 3, but i take 2 cuz i Barely take any hits . closed. [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 09:16, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::You should really learn to read, I didnt say I cant play HM PvE did I? =P --134.76.63.98 10:45, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::: I know, but 3-4 Healers shows that you are taking Huge Damage. and Whats with these different Ip numbers XD [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 11:59, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::To me, having three healers shows that I can afford to have them tbh, and if I can why not? =P Also, do you have msn? --62.75.216.227 17:28, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::: Ofc I do :3 [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 07:25, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Add me ask Sazzy for teh addresses =P --89.215.21.175 14:12, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ENARRRRZZZZZ!!!!!!!!! You fail hard gud sir, but something makes you likeable. =P also, this IP is epic. --66.230.230.230 17:31, 19 October 2008 (EDT) Hello :3 [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 07:22, 20 October 2008 (EDT) HAY SAXAY! --86.170.146.185 07:27, 25 October 2008 (EDT) : ' Antoher ip guy ' Hello Ip : ] [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 15:43, 25 October 2008 (EDT) wut? "This saved me at Ra :3 Maybe it could work there." it's tagged for GvG and you brought it down to "good" although it's metacrap. Either change your vote or it'll get removed =/ --'-Chaos- ' 14:47, 2 February 2009 (EST) Oh, sorry didn't mean that in that way. Guess i'll just remove it then. Not into this metacrap anyway. [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 15:36, 2 February 2009 (EST) :you do know what meta is? =/ wiki it if you don't and save yourself from embarrassment :O --'-Chaos- ' 16:00, 2 February 2009 (EST) :: I do know what meta is, but i think all builds shouldn't be voted as great tho just because its metacrap, But if it does well against other meta builds then okay :] [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 07:35, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::tends to be that what does well against other meta builds becomes the/a meta for some time. Stuff gets trashed if it fails in the meta. --'-Chaos- ' 10:45, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::: looks like metashift is srs bsn. [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 13:05, 3 February 2009 (EST)